Repercussions
by hypnotyka
Summary: The Teen Titans have been without work for months and will do anything to escape the immense boredom. So they decide to recruit new members to their squad, but when the Titans are most vulnerable, an old enemy returns with a vengeance.


Hey, sup! I'm hypnotyka, and this is my first fanfic, so check it out, and tell me what you think. 

This story is completely separate from the TV show.

Teen Titans Repercussions

Chapter 1: Bored to Tears

It was a cold, rainy day. The Titans sat in their tower, each of them distracted by their own individual tasks. It had been weeks since the last time some crazy villain had tried to destroy Jump City, much less rob a bank. Which ever way you look at it, the Titans were bored--very bored.  
Robin was sitting at the dining room table, half-asleep, reading some police reports on past crimes ranging from about two months ago to about a year ago when Beastboy randomly interrupted his thoughts.

"Man, I'm soooooo bored," said Beastboy, in a monotonous tone that sounded almost like Raven.

"I don't know what to tell you, Beastboy," sighed Robin. "It seems like boredom is our worst enemy right now."

"I know, but . . . . there has to be something to do here."

"Why don't you and Cyborg play gamestation or something?"

"Neither of us wants to play the same crummy games all over again."

"Well, you're gonna have to find something to do-- just don't bother me anymore. Unlike you, I have plenty of work to do," lied Robin.

"Well, yeah. You're the leader. Even when there isn't any real work to be done, you're always acting like--Hey! You're the one who started this, anyway, Robin! So don't blame it on me!" exclaimed Beastboy.

". . . sigh, whatever, I don't have time for this," said Robin as he stood up and took his police reports into his room.

"hmf . . . yeah, keep walkin' . . . "  
Beastboy had been thinking about a lot of different things throughout the day, and even though his body was sick with boredom, his mind was okay with it, as long as he was still able to think. He had been thinking about Terra. 'Why did she have to die? Why? She was a good person--too good of a person to have to sacrifice her life, that's for sure.' He finally decided that thinking about her wouldn't bring her back, and that the sooner the day was over, the better. So he just leaned back on the couch until he was in a comfortable sleeping position, and before long, he started dreaming.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile, Cyborg was getting ready to test out a new fighting program that he had just completed. It specialized in power and endurance. His theory was that through a newer, more efficient power converter he could expend more tremendous amounts of power at a much lower cost. Put more simply, he would have much more power, and a lot more time to spend it. With all this power plus an updated weapons system including two sonic disrupter guns (SDGs) and a plasma energy cannon (PEC) on the Titans' side, the future seemed very grim for evildoers in Jump City, that is, if there would ever be any more evildoers in the city.

"Alright, let's see what I can do now," said Cyborg excitedly, as he entered the Blast Chamber room. He checked his power cell and gave all other systems one final check. He closed the door behind him, pressed a button on a wall panel, and took a step forward. Training robots started coming out of compartments in the ceiling and on the walls. There were ten of them. Suddenly, Cyborg lunged at a grouping of three robots that he had spotted near the far wall of the chamber, and quickly landed a flurry of punches and kicks on their dense, metal shells. This swift attack had no effect on them, however, and Cyborg was forced to temporarily retreat back a few steps. He knew that his attack would not do much damage because he had designed the robots to be virtually invulnerable to physical attacks. He didn't have much time to think, though, and he knew that. The three in front of him were closing in, charging their laser beams for a concentrated attack. Right before the three robots discharged their lasers at the place where Cyborg was standing, he leaped up into the air. Dodging the attack, Cyborg made brief contact with the ground and was in midair again, this time aiming feet-first at the trio of robots in front of him. He switched on the turbo jets in his feet just before hitting the middle robot. The inferno kick to the head of the robot was enough to destroy it, and the force of the explosion sent the other two robots flying into opposite walls.  
"Haha, three down and only seven to go! Uh, wait . . . .where'd they go?" exclaimed Cyborg. Just then, he started to feel a deep, burning sensation in the circuitry on his back. He quickly turned around and saw the seven robots he had been looking for. They were firing on him. Enraged, he screamed, "Ouch! Alright, now you're gonna get it!"

Cyborg jumped back, out of the way of the enemy fire, and transformed his right arm into a sonic disrupter gun. He was very focused as he dodged lasers left and right, waiting for the SDG to charge. Cyborg, being a genius half-human half-robot, forced the robots to spread out all across the room with his intricately sequenced pattern of attacks and retreats, leaving them vulnerable to the SDG. By the time it was fully charged, he was situated in the middle of the room, with seven robots surrounding him; so far, his plan was flawless. This was exactly what he wanted to do. He waited for the robots to start closing in on him, and when they were within about a ten foot radius of him, he jumped high into the air. The SDG began absorbing sound energy, creating a barrier between Cyborg and the seven robots. He dropped back down to the floor and pointed his weapon at the ground, activating the SDG. "BUYAH!" yelled Cyborg as he unleashed all of the energy that the sonic disrupter gun had absorbed.  
For a moment, there was no sound, and the lights were dimmed. Seconds later, sound and light energy were retained, and Cyborg could see again.  
"WHAT? But how? Cyborg could not believe his optical sensors. All seven robots were still there, hovering in place like nothing had happened. "I guess the SDGs still got some bugs to work ou--" Just then, all seven robots imploded so loudly and with so much force that Titans Tower literally shook and then toppled over.  
The Titans had this to say: "WHAT IN THE WORLD WAS THAT?"

The implosion's immense force ripped Cyborg's right arm off and hurled him through the wall of the chamber. "WHOA! . . . . . . Aww, yeah! I guess it did work!" said Cyborg, obviously not noticing that his right arm was missing. "Wait till the Titans hear about this! There gonna be so stoked!"

"Friend Cyborg, it appears that you have some explaining to do," announced Starfire as she, Robin, Beastboy, and Raven walked into Cyborg's workshop.

"Yeah, Cy--did you even realize that you not only KNOCKED DOWN TITANS TOWER, but you're missing an arm, too!" shouted Beastboy.

"Yeah, but guys, you should see all the stuff I've been--"

"I have succeeded in finding friend Cyborg's arm!"

"Thanks, Star--look, guys. I've been really busy working on some new fighting enhancement programs," Cyborg said as he reattached his right arm and transformed it back into the SDG.

"Wicked!"

"I call it a sonic disrupter gun--SDG for short."

"Glorious!" proclaimed Starfire.

"heh . . . pretty cool, huh"  
"Awesome! How does it work?" questioned Robin.

"Well, ya see it absorbs sound energy and then releases it on a focal point on the ground, causing the sound wave that it released to collide with opposing sound waves, resulting in constructive interference on a massive scale."

"Uh, cool . . . ." said Robin. "I don't know exactly what you said, but it was cool."

"I can't wait to try this baby on a real enemy." said Cyborg.

"HELLO! In case you haven't noticed, we have a tower to rebuild!" shouted Raven.

"Aww, man . . . ."

End of Chapter 1  
Please review!

See you next chapter.

-hypnotyka


End file.
